1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cinch actuator, and more particularly to a single stage, leadscrew, gearless linear cinch actuator for automotive vehicle door latch applications.
2. Related Art
Actuators are oftentimes used in automotive vehicles to cinch a latch of a vehicle door. Such actuators typically include an actuation device, such as a motor, and a drive assembly coupled to the door latch via a cable. Examples of such actuators are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2013/0152644 and 2004/0159518, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,448.
The known cinch actuators typically include a plurality of gears, which can lead to undesirable noise. In addition, it is desirable to reduce the number of components and costs associated with such cinch actuators, especially those designed for vehicle door latch applications.